A hybrid vehicle is known that includes a clutch in a power transmission path between an engine and a motor generator for controlling a power transmission through the power transmission path depending on an engagement state and that interrupts the power transmission through the power transmission path by releasing the clutch during EV running while only the motor generator is used as a drive source for running. Although a normally close type (normally-closed) hydraulic friction engagement device is preferably used as the clutch, if the clutch is wrongly engaged due to, for example, a failure of an electromagnetic control valve, a drag torque of the engine is generated, resulting in longitudinal acceleration (deceleration G), and a driver may feel uncomfortable. Therefore, a technique has been proposed that reduces a driver's uncomfortable feeling in the case of the wrong engagement of the clutch. For example, this corresponds to a drive controller for a hybrid vehicle described in Patent Document 1. According to this technique, it is considered that when a drag of the clutch is detected, a hydraulic pressure to the clutch can be increased to release the clutch and reduce the driver's uncomfortable feeling.